2002 3A Girls
Final team scores 1) Henley 65.5 2) Sisters 58 3) The Dalles 47 4) Newport 35 5) Estacada 33 6) Cascade 30 7) Wilsonville 25 8) Pleasant Hill 24 9) Philomath 22 10) La Pine 21 11) Siuslaw 20 12T) Valley Catholic 19 12T) South Umpqua 19 14) Baker 16 15T) Grant Union 15 15T) Stayton 15 15T) Scappoose 15 18) Seaside 14.5 19) Toledo 14 20T) Rogue River 13 20T) Marist 13 20T) Illinois Valley 13 23T) North Valley 12 23T) Junction City 12 25T) Waldport 10 25T) Reedsport 10 25T) Banks 10 25T) Elmira 10 29T) Douglas 8 29T) Sherwood 8 31) North Marion 7 32) Glide 5 33) La Grande 4 34T) Brookings-Harbor 3 34T) Sutherlin 3 34T) Coquille 3 34T) Madras 3 38T) Sweet Home 2 38T) Astoria 2 40T) Tillamook 1 40T) Burns 1 40T) Phoenix 1 40T) Riverside 1 100 meters Record: 12.25, 1983, Stephanie Morris, Seaside The top 3 in each heat and the next 2 fastest times qualified for the finals. Heats held 5/24/2002, final held 5/25/2002. Heat 1 Heat 2 Final 200 meters Record: 25.01, 1997, Ellannee Richardson, Gladstone The top 2 in each heat and the next 2 fastest times qualified for the finals. Heats held 5/24/2002, final held 5/25/2002. Heat 1 Heat 2 Heat 3 Final 400 meters Record: 56.19, 1995, Tish Henes, Baker The top 3 in each heat and the next 2 fastest times qualified for the finals. Heats held 5/24/2002, final held 5/25/2002. Heat 1 Heat 2 Final 800 meters Record: 2:14.09, 1998, Amy Nickerson, Coquille The top 3 in each heat and the next 2 fastest times qualified for the finals. Heats held 5/24/2002, final held 5/25/2002. Heat 1 Heat 2 Final 1500 meters Record: 4:34.93, 1997, Amy Nickerson, Coquille Final held 5/25/2002. Final 3000 meters Record: 9:50.58, 1996, Melinda Campbell, Newport Final held 5/24/2002. Final 100 meter hurdles Record: 14.6h, 1974, Joni Huntley, Sheridan The top 3 in each heat and the next 2 fastest times qualified for the finals. Heats held 5/24/2002, final held 5/25/2002. Heat 1 Heat 2 Final 300 meter hurdles Record: 44.34, 1989, Renelle Jepsen, Sweet Home The top 3 in each heat and the next 2 fastest times qualified for the finals. Heats held 5/24/2002, final held 5/25/2002. Heat 1 Heat 2 Final 4 x 100 meter relay Record: 49.40, 1984, Lang/Courtney/Gortler/Smith, Siuslaw The top 3 in each heat and the next 2 fastest times qualified for the finals. Heats held 5/24/2002, final held 5/25/2002. Heat 1 Heat 2 Final 4 x 400 meter relay Record: 3:59.66, 2001, Welstad/Kuntz/Anderson/Cain, Cascade The top 3 in each heat and the next 2 fastest times qualified for the finals. Heats held 5/24/2002, final held 5/25/2002. Heat 1 Heat 2 Final High jump Record: 6'0", 1974, Joni Huntley, Sheridan Final held 5/25/2002. Final Pole vault Record: 11'8", 1998, Niki Reed, Newport Final held 5/25/2002. Final Long jump Record: 19'1", 1972, Kathy Pirrie, Madras Final held 5/24/2002. Final Triple jump Record: 37'6", 1994, Michelle Baxter, Henley Final held 5/25/2002. Final Shot put Record: 48'7", 1988, Christy Ward, North Valley Final held 5/24/2002. Final Discus throw Record: 147'7", 1979, Lisha Lass, South Umpqua Final held 5/25/2002. Final Javelin throw Record: The event began using a new implement this season. Final held 5/24/2002. Final